


Clan - Book One

by WolfIsa



Series: Clan [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action & Romance, Dad Jokes, Dunmer - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, For someone who just wants to get married and have kids Farhan can and will cut a bitch, M/M, Magic, Pirates, Sea Battle, Solsthiem, Teldryn Serious (Mod)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfIsa/pseuds/WolfIsa
Summary: Farhan's coming retirement from being Solstheim's steward has him seek out his best friend from his youth, Teldryn Sero, only to find himself wrapped up in trouble he couldn't have expected.
Relationships: Teldryn Sero/Original Character(s)
Series: Clan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571563
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue - Seeking

Farhan never understood why Teldryn went to Skyrim in the first place. Even fifty years ago, it was widely known that the Dunmer refugee population wasn’t welcome so why did he even go? Well, he could probably guess. Money. It always came down to money for the other elf. Not a whole lot of work to be had as a mercenary in an area full of poor refugees that still barely had anything of value to their name. Especially at the prices Teldryn charged for his services. But why Skyrim of all places?

After arriving in Windhelm, Farhan was more than a little confused during his search for his friend. The letter he’d received said he was staying in the city while waiting for another patron to hire him, staying out of trouble for the time being, but most of the Dunmer in the Gray Quarter either closed up and refused to speak to him after hearing Teldryn’s name or outright glared daggers at him. He then started asking the Nords which he learned very quickly learned was the worst idea he’d ever had, narrowly being saved from having his head cleaved from one passerby when he questioned a guard. However, this only momentarily delayed his search. That night he was approached by an aging Nord inside the Cornerclub.

“You’re the one looking for Sero?” the man asked, taking a seat across from him without pausing for permission.

Farhan eyed him, slightly suspicious as he had learned it was an odd occurrence for one of his kind to be in the Gray Quarter so casually before nodding slightly. “Yes, do you know him?”

The man introduced himself, “My name is Brunwulf Free-Winter and I do know him. Or I did at least. Everyone knows he’s dead and gone.”

That made the air in the Dunmer’s lungs rush out, the resulting burn being almost worse than breathing ash. His eyes grew wide in disbelief. There was no way it could be true! 

Refusing to accept this, the dark skinned elf slapped his hands down on the table between them, “You’re lying! He can’t be dead!” 

“Keep your voice down,” Brunwulf hushed, motioning his head towards the other tavern patrons who were now glancing over to the two in curious shock at the Dunmer’s outburst. He slid a folded letter on to the table, “Just. Read this and I’m sure you’ll find what you’re looking for.” He then got up and as he passed by the other male, he patted his shoulder and shot him a smile.

At first Farhan wanted to punch that smile off the Nord’s face but he swallowed down his feelings of dismay and grabbed the letter and retreated to his rented room. He needed the privacy in case he broke down. Once inside the room, he sat on the edge of the bed and unfolded the paper, taking a moment to try and focus on the words, his eyes threatening to water from just the echo of the word ‘ _dead_ ’ in his mind. 

**_Brunwulf,_ **

**_I’m deeply sorry. Voden is dead. We tracked down the bandits he was after and there was nothing I could do to stop him, although they got what they deserved. I set fire to the encampment and managed to recover the body. Look for the small circle of stones under the waterfall at Robber’s Gorge, and please give him a proper burial. If anyone asks, I died there too. Farewell, serjo. I better leave Skyrim before someone accuses me again…_ **

There were so many questions that bore from that letter but the elf couldn’t think about those at the moment as the relief from learning Teldryn was still alive was almost as overwhelming as thinking the former was true instead. He let out a soft shuddered chuckle, “You bastard...even when you’re not around you’re scaring me.”

The following day, Farhan set out to find the area described in the letter. He got some vague directions, what supplies he could, donned his armor for the first time in what was probably seven decades and headed out. On the way out, he ran into Brunwulf again, nodding to the man in passing but not saying anything.

He took a carriage from Windhelm’s stables across the province to the nearest spot to where he had been directed in the Reach of Skyrim and started looking from there. Eventually he found it. Voden Free-Winter’s burial site. There was a bit of awe from the scenery and even though he didn’t know this man, he was surprised at how nice of a place Teldryn had chosen to lay him to rest, concluding he must have respected him highly. The grave sat on its own little island in the middle of a lagoon surrounded by large stones of slate that was so predominant in the Reach, behind which was a wide but short waterfall. Isolated, peaceful and utterly _gorgeous_.

The Dunmer approached the stone slab, admiring the markings then searching the area. There had to be some clue to answer why his friend had to flee and fake his passing. He searched all around the area for a time, not finding anything and realising he was going to have to search the grave itself. Kneeling before it, he muttered an apology and dug into the dirt with his hands as carefully as he could. He kept digging until he felt the smooth hardness of bone and cleared around a skull until he saw a piece of parchment, browned and somewhat damp from the moist earth that had been covering it for so long. He carefully pulled it out, opening it.

**_To my beloved wife Sigrun,_ **

**_Wherever you may be,_ **

**_I pray to Talos every night to find you and avenge our child. I have wandered for two years to find those filthy bastards and I will have my bloody revenge. This is the time of our reunion. Whether in victory or in death. May the gods have mercy on them because I shall have none._ **

Farhan couldn’t possibly begin to understand the pain of losing a child as he had yet to start a family of his own but he could understand the rage. He supposed Voden must’ve hired Teldryn to help him hunt the bandits mentioned and something happened. Something terrible. But it didn’t explain why his friend had to run to avoid being accused _again_. Again? Just what was he running from?

Just more questions and no answer to where Teldryn had gone.


	2. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farhan returns to Solsthiem to find there's been recent activity on the island of the worrying nature.

It was a few more weeks before the steward returned to Solsthiem. He had once again tried to talk to Brunwulf but now even that man was avoiding him and all other leads turned up empty or met with so much resistance he was getting nowhere and starting to suspect he was a thread’s width away from being assaulted or murdered if he kept his investigation going. 

The return to the island was such a somber defeat. Upon his arrival at the docks, Second Councilor Arano met him with a flyer in hand. 

“Welcome back, steward. Any luck in your search?” 

Farhan shook his head as he began to depart the ship, “Unfortunately, no. No sign of him.” 

“I’m sorry, Ralas. I know you were looking forward to your reunion before retiring. Sadly, I’m afraid I can’t let you rest from your journey back. We’ve got a problem.”

“Does it have anything to do with that?” Farhan asked, pointing to the poster in Adril’s hand and took it as it was handed over. He read it and glanced back at the other elf, “A recruitment poster?”

“For a ship docking near known Reaver territory north of the settlement. We need to know who the crew of this Sea Tiger are and what their intentions are, if they’re a threat to Raven Rock or not,” Adril told him, “Captain Veleth sent men some time ago but they haven’t returned and he has no more to spare with the Ash Spawn attacks. Would you investigate?”

The steward sighed deeply, “Of course, Second Councilor. I would have preferred to get some rest after my trip but anything for House Redoran.”

“I will see to it you are afforded as much peace and quiet you want when you return from this. And Ralas, be careful out there. We don’t know what you’re bound to run into.”

Farhan nodded in confirmation, leaving the docks. He stopped in town just to get a quick bite to eat before heading passed the now healed Earth Stone and up the coast toward Bloodskaal Barrow. In the distance he could see a family of Netch hovering over the waves gently lapping against the ashy sands and his thoughts were brought back to Teldryn. What was his goal for taking up the clearly fake invitation in his letter? Hopes of starting a family with him? How in Oblivion was that going to happen when he couldn’t even find the courage to admit his feelings for him after all this time? No matter how many times they’d had relations in the past, he couldn’t get the words out. What changed? His impending early retirement from steward life? Ridiculous.

Eventually he got to where the Netch were at, their mystical selves blurbing away like usual but the Dunmer was suddenly put on alert as the scent of burnt flesh hit his nostrils, almost making him retch in his mouth. His hands flashed with sparks as he turned to spy  _ bodies _ .  _ Everywhere _ . Some still in their armor, though covered in blood and soot as if they were held over a candle for too long; others completely burnt to a crisp, whatever they wore as clothing was gone, their flesh, barely clinging to their skeletons, black and charred, some still slightly smoldering. 

Littering the coast among the corpses laid a few bodies in trademark Bonemold armor, Farhan noting he would need to alert the Captain of his mens’ passing as he realized he’d just found the Redoran Guard that had been sent here. Then he spotted him, searching one of the few unscathed pirate bodies, a living person in Chitin armor. Farhan approached cautiously, his hand prepared to fire off a spell if this was another raider that had survived or possibly a reaver that was scavenging the aftermath of the fight. 

“What happened here?” he demanded, catching the unidentified person off-guard and they stumbled to their feet, rushing to face him.

“ _ Shit _ . Farhan.” 

“Wait…” He knew that voice and clearly they knew him. He dropped his hands, spells dissipating and he took another step closer, eyeing the man before him. “Teldryn?”

“Damn it. What are _you_ doing here?” the other Dunmer asked, though more out loud than directed at Farhan.

“What am _ I _ doing here? What are  _ you _ doing here?  _ I’m _ investigating the Sea Tiger.”

“I told Veleth to send more guards. What the hell is he doing sending you?”

“He didn’t send me, Adril did. Captain Veleth is busy with the Ash Spawn. And that doesn’t answer my question. What are  _ you _ doing  _ here _ , Teldryn? How long have you been in Solsthiem?”

“Malacath take him, this is the last thing I need.”

The steward was getting annoyed with Teldryn’s avoidance of his question and he moved even closer. “No, Malacath take you if you don’t bloody answer me,” he ordered, crossing his arms over his chest and meeting the other’s Chitin helm with burning red eyes.

Teldryn made a fist for a second, making it obvious he was trying to come up with an excuse to continue avoiding the questions but it was released when he couldn’t come up with anything.

“Awhile. I’ve been back for awhile. I’m also investigating the Sea Tiger.”

“And just how  _ long _ is awhile?” 

“...Twenty years.”

“Twenty years?!” Farhan practically screeched, “Twenty years and you couldn’t say something in your letters? You lied to me? All this time I thought you were working in Skyrim and now I find out you’ve been here on the island for twenty damn years? And Veleth knew about it?!”

“I had my reasons,” he began, “But it wasn’t like I was doing it to avoid you. And no, I didn’t let Veleth know until I saw the activity from the crew of the Sea Tiger out here. That’s why I sent that last letter, I knew you would go to Skyrim. I was hoping you’d be gone longer.”

“ _ Not avoiding me _ ? You have just been living here for nearly a quarter of a century in hiding...a stone’s throw away...sent me on a wild guar chase for you in Skyrim...like I’m about to belie--” The steward cut himself off, suddenly remembering the letter to Brunwulf. “...Did it have to do with Voden?”

“What do you know of him?” Teldryn asked rather tersely, a small tone of surprise, concern and bitterness in his voice.

“Brunwulf gave me the letter you sent him before you left Skyrim. I went to Voden’s grave. What in Oblivion happened?” 

The mercenary grinded his teeth together, fists balling up for a moment again. “No, this doesn’t have to do with him,” he lied.

The Dunmer gave him a look of doubt but mercifully let the subject go for the time being. Both of them knew it this discussion was only on hold. Farhan was notoriously stubborn when he wanted to know something. And Farhan  _ needed _ to know. Between the reactions he got from the people back in Windhelm and Teldryn’s behaviour, he was beginning to feel as though there was something bigger at play and it worried him.

“Alright. What have you discovered so far?” Farhan changed the subject, “What happened here?”

“Veleth’s suspicions about the Sea Tiger crew’s intentions were right. They’re pirates. What they’re here for is still a mystery though. I’m hoping one of these guys that I  _ didn’t  _ cook for murdering the guards will have some sort of clue.”

“I’ll help you search.”

“No, you’re going to go back to town and tell Veleth to send more guards to investigate instead. This isn’t your job, steward,” his friend told him.

“Veleth doesn’t have any men to spare and I’m acting in an official capacity at the behest of Second Councilor Arano. If you impede my investigation I could have you arrested,  _ sellsword _ ,” Farhan fired back before proceeding to check a corpse to his right. 

“That pissed at me are you?” 

“Oh, I’m not pissed.”

“You’re pissed.”

“Shut up or I’ll zap you in the dick.”

That got a not entirely welcome laugh out of Teldryn. “You wouldn’t. You like it too much to damage it.”

“Test me, Sero and see what happens.” Farhan growled. He didn’t threaten often, and like most other times, these were empty but he couldn’t hide his frustration at the other elf refusing to give him the answers he wanted, lying to him and most of all for being so close for so long and not even telling him. 

The pair continued to check intact corpses until Farhan shouted, “Found something!”

Instructions hastily scribbled on a piece of parchment.

**_Wait at Bloodskaal Barrow until further orders. I will try to infiltrate the city until the other group makes their move. - Ramodo_ **

“Well, it’s a start,” Teldryn commented after he got to read the note. He held it out to return it, “You should take this information to Captain Veleth and I’ll check to see if there’s any surviving n’wahs around.”

“Oh no, you’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

“Damn it, I’m not trying to run away or something. Veleth needs to know that there’s one of these rats scurrying around the city and that there’s more coming. You made it abundantly clear this is your job, so do it while I do mine. You can lecture me or zap me or whatever later. Depending on how kinky you make it I might even let you but  _ this _ needs to be done  _ now _ .”

Farhan’s cheeks heated up a tiny bit at the embarrassing mention before he snatched the note from the other’s hand, forcing his expression to go serious. “Fine, but we  _ will  _ be talking later.”

“I’ll mark an appointment in my schedule. Now go.”

Farhan began to head back before turning on his heel to face the other elf again, “Be careful, Teldryn.”

“You’ve got nothing to worry about, Farhan, but to keep your mind at ease, I will be the picture of caution.”


	3. Pirates

The desire for rest was long gone by the time Farhan had returned to Raven Rock. Even if it weren’t for the threat on their shore, the mer still would’ve been too distracted to find any calm having found his friend again and whatever issues he was having that made him go into hiding for twenty years. 

As luck had it, Captain Veleth was back in the settlement when he got back and with note in hand, he approached. 

“Ser,” he beckoned.

“Ah, Steward Ralas. I heard you’d arrived back from Skyrim. Don’t suppose you’ve gotten the chance to check out that ship sighting?” 

“That is, unfortunately, why I’m here,” Farhan confirmed, handing over the orders, “I found this on one of the corpses.”

“Corpses? I suppose my men had to--” Veleth began as he opened the letter to read only to cut himself off. “This is…”

“We have a pirate in the town. Judging by the name, I’d say Redguard. I’ve only just arrived back but I’m going to assume one hasn’t been spotted.”

“You would be correct. This is...troubling. This ‘ _ other group _ ’ mentioned, do you have any idea what they mean?”

“I’ve got an idea. I found the bodies of your men and a sizable amount of corsairs on the coast where the Sea Tiger was recruiting from but even that amount wouldn’t be enough to crew a ship. There’s still more of them and if they’ve got one of their own watching Raven Rock, it’s likely they’re planning to attack.”

“We need to find this scout,” the Captain stated, handing back the note before he crumpled it in anger, “Might I enlist your help again, Ralas?” 

“Considering we don’t know when the attack is happening? Absolutely, Captain. What do you need?”

“If I start having my men search around the town it could easily tip off this Ramodo and he could flee before we could capture him and get the information we need. Would you be willing to search instead? Find him and let us know where he’s hiding? You would draw far less attention and we may just be able to catch the bastard.”

Farhan nodded, “Of course, ser. Any ideas where I should start?”

The guard thought for a moment, trying to think of just where in their small settlement the intruder could have holed up where he wouldn’t be seen, brows raising when he realized. “The abandoned houses by the Earth Stone. They’ve been empty since before the Dragonborn was out here and with no one going to that area of town anymore, it’d be the perfect place for a scum-guzzling shiprat to camp.”

“Why didn’t I think of that? I’ll start there immediately,” the steward assured him.

Veleth took his leave, needing to alert his men to the possibility of an attack and that they should expect the steward coming with a prisoner soon enough and it wasn’t until the mer was out of sight before Farhan realized he hadn’t gotten the chance to mention that Teldryn was still at the scene on the coast. He only hoped that didn’t come back to bite him in the ass later. 

The first two houses came up empty. Nothing inside but cobwebs, dust and ash. A few scattered bottles and some old paper, rotting furniture, the overwhelming scent of musty air. No signs of habitation for years. However, the third house...it was clear someone had been there as soon as the Dunmer had opened the door. A bedroll, stale but not decaying food, broken webs and a recently doused candle greeted him in the main room. The pirate had to have been staying here. The question was, was he here right now?

The answer came soon enough when there was the squeak of a floorboard upstairs followed by some shuffling. Not only was the Redguard in there but it seemed he hadn’t realized he wasn’t alone yet. Farhan smirked to himself. Perfect.

He didn’t immediately fire up a spell, not wanting the sound of the electricity giving him away as he made his way up the stairs, keeping to the edges to continue his silence. As soon as he reached the top he spotted the privateer, back facing him as he sat in a chair.

“You’re Ramodo?” the mer broke the quiet, startling the man out of his seat.

“Who--? How’d you find me here?” the Redguard hurriedly asked, very obviously trying to regain his composure as if he hadn’t just been snuck up on.

It was then that the steward had an idea. Still electing to keep his spells at bay, he stepped forward, “The Sea Tiger. I saw the posters and went to join up but...when I got there everyone was dead. The guards…”

Ramodo’s face changed, a low chuckle passing his throat. “Fucking figures,” he muttered, leaning his back against the wall behind him, arms crossing. “If everyone was dead, how’d you know to find me?”

The mer produced the orders from his pocket, “This was on one of the bodies. I just put two and two together. I’m still interested in joining the crew.”

“We’re not recruiting,” the man told him, huffing. 

“Then why put up flyers to  _ recruit _ people?” 

“That wasn’t just for anyone. That was to flush out a criminal.”

“A criminal? Who? And why are you looking for a criminal? I thought you were raiders?”

“That’s the rumor when you pursue a bounty on a supposed dead man outside the jurisdiction of the call.”

The mer shifted his weight, head tilting a bit in his confusion, “I’m not following, serjo.”

“Here,” Ramodo said, taking out a folded poster and giving it to the other male.

The steward unfolded the paper and had to keep his expression in check. On the page was a drawing of Teldryn and a bounty of 25,000 septims on his name. If it weren’t for the portrait, Farhan might’ve had to read it twice to make sure he wasn’t being mistaken.

“This is the criminal your crew is after? What makes you think he’s here?”

“He’s been spotted, and what’s worse is the guards here are protecting him,” the Redguard explained.

“It says here he’s wanted by a Jarl of Skyrim, meaning whatever crime he committed can’t be pursued here. Solsthiem is part of Morrowind now. The laws are different,” Farhan pointed out, starting to put the pieces together between this poster and the letter to Brunwulf and doing his damndest to keep it from showing on his face.

“Which is why we’re here and operating in secret. We’re going to catch that Sero guy and take him back to Skyrim so he can pay for his crime.”

“What was his crime anyway?” the elf asked, looking up from the paper.

“Theft, vandalism, murder. Bastard killed a child and burned down the family’s home, took off with whatever didn’t get lost in the fire.”

“That’s...terrible.” The disbelief was hard to hide in his voice, the idea of his friend being capable of such an act curling up in his throat like a stone despite himself fully knowing better. 

“Ain’t it? Listen, if you’re still intent on joining the Sea Tiger, I’ve got an idea on how you can start. I’ve got a feeling I’ve already been made staying here and searching around the town is real tough when you’re an outsider like me. You live here and you’re a dark elf. You could be my eyes. Help us find this guy.”

“I don’t even know where to look,” Farhan told him, actually genuine this time.

“Neither do I but it’ll be a hell of a lot easier for you to figure it out and search than it would be for me.”

The mer sighed, folding the poster back up and returning it. “Alright. I’ll start looking.”

“Oh, and one more thing. Don’t be out in the open at sundown,” the Redguard warned as the steward was beginning to make a show of leaving. 

“Why? What’s at sundown?” he questioned, feigning ignorance about that too.

“A distraction. You could get hurt, so just don’t be out.”

Farhan nodded, “Right.”

As soon as he exited the building, Farhan made it to find Veleth as quickly as possible. There was only a few hours before the attack if Ramodo was to be believed.

By the time Farhan was able to let the Captain know about the attack and about where Ramodo was hiding, the raider had managed to run. In hindsight the mer figured he probably should’ve just tried to apprehend the man himself but without specific orders to do so, he hadn’t even thought about it at the time. Unfortunately, it didn’t matter now. He’d gotten away and now the town was to prepare for attack without giving away that they knew it was coming for fear of the pirates changing when they planned it. 

By the time the sky began turning purple with the haze of dusk rolling in, all seemed normal in the settlement yet if one looked closely enough, they’d spot the anxious nerves at everyone’s fingertips. They were ready. Waiting. Prepared for the pin to drop.

For the first hour or so it was beginning to look like the attack wasn’t happening. No sightings, no noise, it was as calm as it ever was. Then, the distinct whistle of an arrow whizzing through the air and sticking itself in a wall broke the silence. 

The raiders broke upon the town like flood waters, shouting and yelping like crazed men. Despite expecting it, Farhan barely had time to realize what was happening before a battleaxe swiped right by his head. He fell to the ground in his attempts to dodge, his attacker raising the weapon to strike again. The Dunmer grabbed a fistful of the ashy sand beneath him and chucked it into the pirate’s face, right into his eyes.

“You fucking-- I’ll carve out your heart!” he shouted, wildly swinging his axe with one hand while the other frantically tried to wipe the substance from his vision. 

The steward scrambled away from weapon’s reach to stand again, hearing the wet thud of contact from it as soon as he got on his feet. Turning around he saw that the corsair, in his frenzied attacks had planted his waraxe right in the gut of a fellow crewmate and didn’t even realize it as he shouted in victory.

“Got you, you damn elf!”

“No, I’ve got you,” replied Farhan as he grabbed the pirate’s head with a glowing hand. The crackle of his spell muffling as it fried his cranium, his body crumpling like a wet sheet of paper, dead. 

The steward didn’t have time to relish surviving that attack as another pirate was heading right toward him, sword poised to run him through. This time he side-stepped without falling, a bolt of lightning flashing from his fingertips, stabbing through the raider’s throat easier than a dagger. 

He took a second to look around at the others, spying one of the guardsmen engaged with another corsair near him but not seeing another coming up behind him. Without thinking, Farhan shot a whip of electricity at the bastard, the full force of the spell side-swiping him but the lingering painful tingle was enough to catch his attention and direct it towards the mage.

The steward had managed to save the guard but he wasn’t so certain he should be glad as the raider, a fascinatingly massive Nord began to stomp in the Dunmer’s direction. Farhan attempted another chain of light, this time hitting the pirate directly but it didn’t even faze the hulking man. He slammed his hammer against his shield, eyes burning with bloodlust as he just continued forward. 

Farhan glanced to his sides, trying to think of something, stepping back the closer the raider grew when the echo of the shield being hit again rang out. That was when it hit him. He fired from both hands, the spell seeming to have just as little effect as the previous but this time, the Nord stopped and laughed.

“Your little lightshow tickles!”

“Not surprising it’s not doing much to you. My spells are supposed to fry the brain. You seem to be lacking,” the Dunmer goaded. 

That got the pirate pissed. He raised his hammer to his ward again, slamming it as hard as he could and suddenly thunder crashed out, the rune Farhan had placed on the shield activating. Nearly blinding light engulfing the giant man’s frame which was frozen by the current coursing through him, burning him hotter than any fire could. Even after the blaze of the spell wore off, the corsair’s body remained standing with little sparks crawling across him causing his cooked muscles to twitch. 

“Like I said, lacking.”

The rest of the pirates were dispatched soon enough. Farhan sat to take a breath, his hands still shaking from the rush. Veleth approached, patting him on the shoulder.

“ _ This _ was supposed to be a distraction?” the steward questioned.

“Pirates have no concept of holding back but yes, this was just a distraction. Whatever they were looking for, they clearly didn’t think it would take long to find.”

“Teldryn,” Farhan muttered.

“Beg pardon?”

“They’re looking for Teldryn. He’s got a bounty on his head from Skyrim, pure guar shit charges. The spy told me they were pursuing him.”

“How much?”

“Twenty-five thousand.”

“Well, that’s more than a little troubling. That much gold means they’re not going to stop until they find him. Even if it means they have to burn down all of Raven Rock to do it.”

The steward nodded in agreement just as one of the guards came up to them. “Ser, we found this on one of the bodies.”

The captain took the note his man handed him and read it. 

“The jails? Whatever could they be searching the jails for?”

“I don’t know but it looks like I’m searching there next,” Farhan grunted, shifting to stand up. 

“Are you certain you don’t want to rest? I can have my men search, Ralas,” the other Dunmer offered, knowing Farhan hadn’t yet gotten a chance to even sit longer than a few minutes since he got back.

“They’re hunting Teldryn, Captain. I can’t just sit by while I know that.”

“Running yourself ragged for your friend?”

“It’s not the first time. He’ll just owe me even more for saving his ass again,” the mage replied with a soft smile. 

“Just be careful. You haven’t retired yet and Councilor Morvayne would hate to see his steward lost on Sero’s account.”

“Don’t worry. I’m not as reckless as him.”


End file.
